All Because of a Promise or Two
by Thunderbreeze
Summary: Despite previously set prejudices, Maka Albarn has managed to become best friends with one clearly male Soul "Eater" Evans. Through their years of childhood their friendship has remained intact, but what will happen when they reach high school and all of its stressful, choice-filled glory? Can they uphold their promise to one another, or was this friendship doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**All Because of a Promise or Two**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Soul Eater_ or _13 Going on 30_.

**A/N: Here it is! Oh my goodness, I am so excited to be posting this! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Of a Window and a Pinkie Promise_

* * *

"C'mon Maka...you know you want to..."

"Please. You're just an idiot. Mama already warned me of boys! So I know not to trust you!"

"Psh, whatever! At eight, you're still just a wittle baby! You just use your mommy as an excuse not to jump the dirt pile." A wicked grin, especially for a young kid such as himself, spreads over a young Soul "Eater" Evans's face.

"WHAT? I can jump it on my bike, I just refuse to since I'm not stupid!"

"Whatever...let's go Black*Star. She's too wimpy to handle it."

Growling, Maka strides over to her bike and climbs on. Using her feet to slowly back herself up, she plans how much speed she'll need to gain to jump it safely.

"Ooh looks like she's taking up your challenge, dude." Black*Star declares.

"Feeling stupid yet, Albarn?"

Rolling her eyes, Maka pushes off from the ground and quickly gains speed as she approaches the mound of dirt. She focuses on pumping her legs on the pedals as swiftly as she can manage. When she hits the pile, she feels the bike slope upward, pulling her along with it. The tires tear through the dirt, wobbling a little and her breath catches when she reaches the top. Feeling her stomach drop down to her feet, she hurtles over the top and barely, just _barely_, holds in a squeal of delight and fear inspired adrenaline. Hitting the ground with a very noticeable bump, she leaps off with a triumphant grin on her face.

"There, who's a wimp now?"

"Who's stupid now?"

Sizing each other up, they both realize two things.

For Soul, he realizes that maybe girls aren't all that wimpy. Second, he figures that Maka must do other stuff outside besides reading to be able to handle the bike like that. Still...they shared the same 3rd grade classroom and all he ever saw her doing was reading.

On Maka's side, she notices that while Soul can be annoying at times, he isn't that bad. He can carry on a conversation/argument, unlike his demon-spawn of a friend, Black*Star. For her second realization, she knows that despite this, she will not allow herself to befriend a boy. She thanks her Mama for that one.

So, when Soul offers her a friendly smirk and a bicycle race, she simply turns on her heel, grabs at her bike, and walks home. There. Maybe it's safe to go back now. Her parents don't normally argue for longer than half an hour...

What's her problem?" Soul mutters.

"She probably just can't handle the presence of a god such as myself..."

* * *

**_-6 Years Later-_**

Ugh. He gives up. _For now. _Those two words are enough to make him groan again, and he rubs out his eyes tiredly.

Soul Evans was supposed to be some music protege. Or so he told himself, since his parents have basically given up on his piano playing skills. Since he wasn't exactly in their good graces for some trouble he got into during school the last week, his odds weren't looking too good at the moment.

Sighing, he stands, stretches like a cat, and is rewarded with a slightly painful yet slightly satisfying pop of his back. He was getting somewhere finally in the piece of music he was writing himself, yet just when he was getting the feel of things, it's like his mind had blanked. One moment, creativity and a natural born talent are being swiftly expressed (though somewhat sloppily) onto the originally blank music sheet. The next, he would suddenly feel lost, as if the sounds he was trying to form were too confusing, too complex. It was like getting into a conversation and thinking of an old acquaintance, then, when almost saying their name easily, it slips your mind. You're left pondering, wondering just what that name was, since you almost said it when it reached the tip of your tongue.

This is frustrating. He hates when he gets into funks like this, especially since Black*Star has told him in the past that it makes him lose major cool points socially. He doesn't like to admit it, but as he falls butt first onto his bed, he grudgingly admits to himself that even smooth jazz doesn't appeal to him like it normally would under pressure like this. If it were a stressful day of school, he would happily indulge in the unerringly played notes of jazz instruments. But when his frustrations came from music, well, he just wanted a break from the entire subject itself. He seriously needs to finish his composition soon, lest he start seeing gray hairs. Great...now he's being dramatic again.

Lost in thought, he almost doesn't hear the third tap on his bedroom window. Grinning like a fool at the welcome distraction, he makes his way over the where his best friend will be waiting. When he's a foot away, he sighs in relief at the ashy blonde pigtails and green eyes that peek at him from the top of the ladder she was standing on. Crouching a little to lift the window up, he offers Maka a hand and helps her inside.

Smiling, Maka cheerfully asks, "Are you ready for our first day of high school tomorrow? We're finally 9th graders! I'm so excited...the classes will be offering more challenges, and I heard that Professor Stein's class is particularly difficult."

Holy crap. Sure, Soul is Maka's best friend, but he can never get over how she says nerdy stuff like that in _excitement._ Who gets excited over work? Apparently...Maka did.

"Yeah, and only a book worm like you would enjoy that. You're such a weirdo sometimes...totally uncool."

"Yet you still speak to me. I am truly blessed." Her voice drips sarcasm.

Soul walks over to his bed, plops down, and pats the space next to him. Accepting the invitation, Maka settles in beside him, resting her back against the wall.

"Only because I have to. I mean, without you, who am I gonna copy all of the difficult problems from?"

"Don't you mean the answers?"

"Whatever, nerd. Hey, it's your turn to pick the movie. My parents are passed out already, so we can turn it up a bit."

"They still don't like me, do they?"

"Well...my folks are more appreciative of social status than mutual interests. They couldn't care less that anyone like you or Black*Star are my friends. They want richer and snottier. Can you feel the family love?"

"Definitely. They want what's best after all. Just kiss a few toads...er, toadettes? Whatever, do that, and they just might smile at you."

Both grinning at the thought of Soul's parents' gravel-like faces twisting up into smiles, they begin to laugh. His parents would probably need serious surgery after the fact to repair the damage. Soul has _never _seen his parents smile genuinely. Maybe a slightly lifted corner here and there, but nothing more.

"Enough of that. What movie are we gonna watch. You better choose soon, after all, since we have school tomorrow."

"Okay okay...let me see...ooh let's watch _13 Going on 30_!"

"Seriously? A chick-flick? Wait...I don't own any chick-flicks, where'd you get that?"

"I brought it."

"And you stalled because...?"

"I dunno. Wanted to see if you had something better I guess. _13 Going on 30_ it is!"

* * *

Settling in comfortably, which consists of Maka leaning on Soul's shoulder with one of his arms around her, she smiles at the TV screen. She _loves _this movie. With a passion.

Watching the protagonist go through trivial things, like what the popular guy/girls at school thought of her, falling in love with her best friend after she suddenly became thirty, etc. made Maka slightly nervous though. She was actually older than the girl in the movie, so she expected some possible problems in high school from other students that were bored enough to resort to teasing. Aside from some friends she'd carefully made over the span of several years, Maka was not the social butterfly she used to be. Not since the divorce, anyway.

Her previous excitement forgotten, she turns to Soul suddenly, and nudges his shoulder with her own. Glancing at her, then grabbing for the remote to pause the movie (something that makes Maka grin wickedly; he was pausing a _chick_-flick...and he certainly wasn't doing it for her), he finally turns to her, giving her his full attention.

"So...I was thinking. You know in the movie, how Jenna almost lost Matt because she thought her image with the cooler kids was more important? Well...it made me nervous."

Oh. Soul should have seen this coming. During the last few years they'd spent in Jr. High, Soul had been quite the popular guy. He can swear honestly that _he _didn't really have anything to do with it. It was his last name and odd, yet apparently attractive (Maka always rolled her eyes at this) red eyes and snow-white hair that made him stand out from the rest in a positive way. He'd had plenty of girls after him, though not one of them had caught his interest. He was too busy with other things (a.k.a. vandalizing the school with Black*Star while simultaneously trying to avoid their teachers _and _Maka) to care to date anyone. Besides, it wouldn't be a real date until he was actually able to drive himself. Which reminded him, he'd be getting his permit this year...

Snapping back to reality when Maka lightly nudged his arm again, Soul responds, "Don't sweat it. Cool guys don't ditch their friends, especially their _best _friends." Grinning, he slips an arm around her and gives her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"I know that...I just hate to think that there's a chance that we could drift apart. You being my only guy-friend and all."

He noticed the hint there. Despite trusting him for so long, Maka always had trouble trusting men. Which, she claimed once, was one of the reasons she had never been on a date herself. Soul figures that there has to be_ some_ guys out there nerdy enough to like Maka and ask her out. Possible relationships aside, Soul decided to tend to the current problem at hand.

"Maka, surely you don't think so little of me that you can talk yourself into believing that I'd ever ditch you for the in-crowd. You do realize, don't you, that you are the only girl i know that hasn't tried to throw herself at me? I have a genuine friendship with you. I mean, you crawl through my window and I watch girly movies with you."

"Cheap shot. You _like _my girly movies, don't you?"

"I do not! That would be so uncool..."

"Please, I've seen you at your most uncool. Surely you can admit this to me?"

Soul just couldn't make himself do it.

"Whatever, Maka. Believe what you want, but I DO NOT like your stupid chick-flicks. They're annoying."

Glaring slightly, Maka raises an arm and chants with timed practice, "Maka-Chop!"

Wincing in pain (although this one was lighter than usual), Soul grumbles out something borderline of an apology.

"Jeez Maka...scramble my brains why don't you."

"If you have any left..." Maka smiles and reaches over to soothingly rub the tender spot on his skull before meeting his eyes. Taking a deep breath she says, "Soul, I have faith in you. I just...I know that you have a better chance at getting into that social circle than me, and I know that I can be pretty boring at times. I don't want us to stop being friends, and I couldn't handle that if we did. Can...can I get a pinkie promise? I promise that I'll shut up about it after this."

Smiling fondly at the book smart yet socially stupid girl before him, Soul extends a pinkie in her direction. They'd done this several times over the years, so much so that it really means something now. It was a bond that _could not_ be broken, in their opinions.

Hooking her pinkie with his own, Maka shakes their fingers up and down twice before taking her hand back. Soul did the same before asking, "Well, are we satisfied now? You're not _that _boring. Besides, I've had plenty of practice tolerating your nerdiness over the years." He offers with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for that, Soul."

* * *

As soon as the end credits appeared on the screen, Soul tapped her shoulder to wake her. She had fallen asleep about half an hour from the end of the movie and Soul had _stayed up the extra half hour to finish it._ Talk about uncool! If Maka knew, she'd never let him live it down...

Drowsily she whispers, "Did you finish it?"

Deciding that admitting his uncoolness to her now wouldn't cause too much damage since she was basically out of it anyway, he says, "Yeah. It had a very good ending, just like you promised it would."

"Good..."

"C'mon, let's get you home."

Not trusting her to the ladder, he carefully and quietly guides her through his family's home and to the front door. At this point she is more awake and refuses to let him help her walk all the way to her own house that is _only across the street._

Smiling happily, her excitement for school the next day (Soul inwardly groans) is still evident on her face.

"Goodnight, Soul!" she speaks only a little drowsily, her voice smothered in cheerfulness. She then turns on her heel and begins to walk back to her home.

"Night Maka." he calls after her. Soul watches just to make sure she enters her own home before he creeps back into his own room to pass out for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I did it! I wrote the first chapter to my SoMa multiple chapter story! Whew, so exciting! :D I plan on posting at least once a week on this story since I have ideas swimming around and practically reproducing in my head. I would even take recommendations for crazy school scenarios (because everything, even school, has to be crazy for the Soul Eater gang) and outside of school, like at a popular hang-out scenarios although I can't guarantee that I'll use them. I already have a ton in mind as it is. If I do however, you'll be credited at the beginning of the chapter on your wonderful idea for sure! **

******Oh, and this _is _a Romance fanfic, so if you await patiently (and I do mean patiently), Maka and Soul will eventually get there. I plan on having it slowly develop. I dunno, it just seems more natural in their situation to me. **

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! It'll help me know what readers want and expect to see in future chapters! Was this one too-long too drawn out? I plan on revealing a bit of Maka and Soul's past at the beginning of each chapter that will eventually lead up to how they became best friends. Do you guys like this idea? Just let me know, and I'll see what I can do! Thanks a ton for reading you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Because of a Promise or Two**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

**A/N: ****Thank you so much RetroMonkey, Futon23, and Tayoranne for reviewing chapter one! You guys rock!**

**Thank you to: The-7th-star and darkangel565 for adding my story to your favorites list. Makes me proud! xD**

**Thank you Chico and Maya, Futon23, GrimmMoon, and darkangel565 for following my story! I hope that this chapter is up to par! **

******Well, here's chapter two! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The First Day and Introductions_

* * *

"If I knew what you were talking about, do you think I'd be asking?"

"Spirit, don't play dumb with me! My BS detector is a little beyond your imagination, so I'd prefer it if you would just come out with it. Were you with a girl last night? You arrived home late, and I know that you weren't working."

"Don't you think that it's a little insane that my own wife is drilling me for answers about every moment that i'm out of her sight? Come on Kami, every minute of every day isn't meant to be dedicated solely to you!" Spirit Albarn's voice is raised, while Kami's eyes are narrowed dangerously. Emerald fire burns within them, and neither parent notices the contrast of sad emerald eyes peeking at them from the edge of the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the living room.

"Spirit, you never dedicated _one _day to me and Maka! The moment we went anywhere as a family, your eyes locked on anything female with boobs! I can't think of one day where you actually acted like the devoting father and husband that you are so fond of making yourself out to be!"

"Kami, I love you and Maka with all of my heart! You know this, and all you had to do was tell me that you wanted more attention." He makes a move to slide closer to her, which she responds to by taking a step back.

"_I_ want more attention? I'm not the one looking for a cuddle buddy every evening after work!"

"Kami, I don't know what you're talking about! I was held back late at the office!"

"I called your boss. He said that he let you go on time!"

"So now I can't even have privacy at work? What will it take for you to stop prying into everything that I do? What, because we're married I can't think for myself?"

"You have the guts to speak of _privacy _to me? Spirit, I'd think that a man such as yourself wouldn't have very much privacy left in Death City. At least not when it comes to the women in the area. Haven't you become pretty friendly with every woman in the city by now? Wait, maybe I misunderstood you. Perhaps you mean private when you hide it me, your own _wife_."

"Kami, enough is enoug-"

"Wow, you said something halfway intelligent for once. You are right, enough is enough. I left _everything _important to me behind for you and Maka. I could have finished college, become a doctor, and made a name for myself. But no. Instead I got stuck with an unfaithful husband and a daughter when neither of us we're ready to even have a child! I just can't do this anymore Spirit! My life isn't meant to be spent as background noise; I need to be back in the world, away from all of this. I just can't pretend that we are a family anymore, when we so clearly _aren't._"

"Kami, I-"

"No. This was it, your last chance, and you blew it. Goodbye Spirit."

Maka and Spirit both watch, shocked, as Kami walks right out the door without a backward glance. One of them thinks that she is simply angry and is just going to blow off some steam, then return later for them to make up and fight all over again. The other, significantly smarter witness to the whole scene is already mourning the loss of her precious mother.

* * *

Stretching languorously, Maka lets out a yawn before springing out of bed. Finally, she was about to attend her first day of high school! Perhaps her studies this year would be much more challenging than they were last year! She sure hopes so.

Quickly pulling her school uniform on and fixing her hail into twin pigtails, she exits her room to make some breakfast for herself and her papa. Within half an hour, she has made pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Maka can still remember when she and her papa had been close, when she was a little girl. Every Sunday morning her papa would wake up earlier than usual just so that he could make waffles to bring to Maka as breakfast in bed. She would always look forward to awakening to the aroma of chocolate chip waffles and her papa's goofy face grinning down at her.

Of course, Maka had steadily withdrawn from him when her parents had begun to fight in front of her. Their fighting confused her to no end at first. How could her loving (many times overly so) papa do all of the things that her mama was accusing him of? Then, she started to pay more attention when it was just the two of them out in public. She began to notice the flirtatious smirks and thought to be "secret" smiles women tossed her papa's way that he more than eagerly returned. Maka quickly deemed it as second nature for her papa. He didn't hesitate, didn't consider, and he certainly did not think of the consequences of his actions.

With a papa like that, how can you remain close to him?

Knocking on his bedroom door, Maka calls out, "Papa! Breakfast is ready!" Immediately devouring her own meal, Maka is just grasping the front door's doorknob as her papa stumbles out of his room.

"Leaving already? Why don't you sit down and eat?"

"I already ate."

"Oh...I can't believe it! MY BABY IS IN HIGH SCHOOL! You're growing up so fast!"

"Thanks. Now, I'm gonna go meet up with Soul. We do have a bus to catch after all."

"WAIT, WAIT! I need to take a picture before you leave! Darn, where's that camera? Let's see...oh, I found it!" After stumbling out the living room, he finally produces a small silver camera.

Spirit beams a bright smile as he holds out the camera. Little does he know, he's actually shoving pictures of some of the girls he's seen recently in her face. They are displayed on its screen, clearly left there to be looked at again...most likely in private, and _not _in front of his daughter. Noticing Maka's angry, reddening face, he turns the camera around and stares at the screen before his face pales.

"Oops...looks like the wrong camera. Here, I bet the right one is-"

He stops talking when he is answered with the slamming of their front door.

* * *

"Stupid papa..."

What else was she expecting, honestly? Sometimes she seriously questions herself about why it still bothers her so much. She deals with it practically every day, yet somehow her father hasn't died from a concussion - which would be courtesy of her Maka-Chops - and that bugs her. He's like Soul that way...but that's where the similarities end.

Soul was _never _a cheating, disgusting pervert like her father. He's had girls thrown at him all his life for various reasons. Whether it be his looks, his family's money, or the popularity she'd be ensured, he always turned those girls down. _Always. _One girl had gotten so upset after being turned down, that she had gone as far as to call him gay. He had simply responded with, "Sorry, I just haven't found a girl that I care in that way for yet. When I do, I'll tell her myself, she won't have to come to me."

That's another thing that sets him apart from her father. Her father overreacts constantly over just about anything. No matter the situation, Maka has never seen him really angry. Annoyed, but not really mad. Maka figures that this is one good reason why their friendship works so well. Maka can get furious and battle-ready quite easily, but Soul can keep up a calm facade without even trying. He was always there to bring her back to a calm, steady reality. Then he'd say something stupid and get _himself_ hit with a book.

Kicking a rock, she wonders why in the world she knows her friend so well and is still able to be friends with him despite him being a _boy_. She is so much closer to him than her own father. Isn't that just a little frustrating? Or rather...pretty sad.

"Uh-oh. What did daddy-dearest do this time?"

Looking up from glaring at the ground, the first thing she sees are Soul's blood-red eyes. Then comes the mischievous smirk.

"Tried to take pictures of me since it's my "exciting first day of high school". Only problem is that he grabbed a different camera that has photos of all of his "girlfriends" on it. The dirty pervert..."

Sighing, he says,"Yeah, that sounds like your dad."

"I just don't understand it Soul...how am I supposed to continue dealing with him? I'm going to end up in a mental institution. Don't even ask me how _he _hasn't managed to land himself in one yet."

You know what? Forget about him! We have our first day of high school to look forward to. Just think, a whole four more years of Black*Star and I terrorizing the school and putting thumbtacks in teachers' chairs. You could join us, if you aren't too busy _reading_ and being a nerd in general."

"Soul, _don't you dare. _The thumbtacks really are unnecessary! That _has _to be painful..."

"Well, _yeah, _that's kind of the whole point behind-"

Smacking the side of his head with her latest novel, she roars, "Soul, I swear that your butt will be in the nurse's office faster than you can think of another prank if I ever catch you and Black*Star at it!"

"So basically, just don't get caught by you and we're cool?" he says, rubbing the side of his head.

"Ugh, you just don't get it! This is high school! Colleges are going to be looking at our grades, our permanent records, etc. and all you can think of are childish pranks!"

"Hey, my pranks are _not _childish!"

"Really? Aren't thumbtacks placed in teachers' chairs a little overdone?"

"You know, you're actually right for once. Star and I will definitely have to up our game this year. I can't believe that I didn't realized it sooner! We need better, riskier pranks to perform! We do want to leave high school with a bang! We have the upperclassmen to compete with too... I'll get right on that, Maka!"

"You IDIOT! It wasn't a challenge!"

Now running away from his violent best friend, Soul tries to avoid the series of books being repeatedly chucked at his head. They only stop their chase when their bus pulls up and Maka has long forgotten about the incident with her father.

* * *

Climbing off of their bus to stand outside the doors of their school, Soul dramatically waves a hand in front of his face. There had been a horrible smell clinging to the seats of the bus, although they really weren't sure what it was.

"I swear, it's like something died on the thing."

"Quit being a baby, Soul. Look! There's Tsubaki and Black*Star!"

At Maka's shout, the aforementioned, whom had just been in a conversation, turn toward them. Tsubaki, a tall girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes, waves at Maka with a cheery smile on her face. Somewhere in the time that Maka and Soul had first become friends, Black*Star (Soul's first friend) had introduced Tsubaki to the both of them. With how often they hung out, Maka could only figure that it was because the pretty girl had developed _feelings _for the blue-haired freak.

She couldn't understand another reason why a girl as pretty and (Maka is _not _jealous) well-endowed as Tsubaki was hanging out with Black*Star of all people. Soul had tried to explain to her once that it was because they had absolute trust in one another (although Black*Star seems to outshine her with his boasting about himself at times) and had always had each other's backs, much like her and Soul. Maka had then told him that it was because Tsubaki is the only person nice enough tolerate such an egotistical person. The girl that had every reason to be stuck-up and full of herself was a _saint._

"Tsubaki, I haven't seen you in weeks! How were the last few days of your summer vacation?"

"They were nice. I had the chance to see my father and my brother in Japan last week. My brother is doing much better now."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. How is your mom?"

As the girls continued to chat, Soul strolled over to Black*Star and they exchanged their regular high fives upon seeing one another.

"Dude, you _won't _believe it! Maka called my pranks childish and then basically dared me to come up with some better ones. We've got our work cut out for us this year, that's for sure. Think we can make another teacher cry?"

"Definitely! Wow, so Maka's not just a flat-chested little pansy anymore? She actually developed a backbone?" Glancing over at her, Black*Star almost experiences whiplash at the sight of her furious face.

"Oh crap, she's gonna kill us!"

Both boys run in terror towards the office as Maka trails behind them angrily, followed by a very confused Tsubaki.

* * *

"Okay, so we have Science, English, Geometry and P.E. together. That's pretty decent, I think."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know if I can deal with your violence for four classes a day though!"

"Whatever, you always deserve it! Look, we share Biology and P.E. with Tsubaki and Black*Star!"

"That should be interesting..."

"Yup. Here we are, Class Crescent Moon!" Maka beams excitedly.

When they walk in, they are greeted with dozens of other students sitting in bench-styled desks forming a half circle that rise up higher off the floor the further back they are in the rows. The large teacher's desk sits front and center in the room on the black and white, checkered tile floor. They had arrived just a bit early, so paper airplanes and various other paper constructed toys were flying about the room. Luckily, they notice two empty seats just in front of Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Your god has saved his loyal followers seats right before him! Now you will be graced with my presence at the start of your every day! HYAHAHA!"

"Will you _please _shut up? You do realize that some people are here to _learn? _This is a classroom, after all."

Peering at the kid that spoke up, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, and Maka all notice that the boy that spoke is skinny and tall (like Soul) with dark black hair that strangely has three white stripes on _only _the left side. He is dressed very formally, even for school standards. His golden eyes are calmy focused on Black*Star, waiting for his reply.

"Class hasn't even started yet. And when it does, it should be focused on ME. I am going to surpass the gods with my awesomeness!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy picks up a book and begins to read, completely tuning out Black*Star. Noticing this and therefore perking her interest, Maka politely introduces herself and asks him what he's reading. Soul and Black*Star, coughing in unison, mutter "nerds".

"Nice to meet you, Maka. My name is Death the Kid. And this, here, is a glorious book called _The History of Symmetry_. Tell me, have you read it?"

"Uh, can't say that I have...sorry."

"That's alright, I am perfectly happy with the chance to tell you about it myself! It is all about symmetry and where it originated. Symmetry is the beautiful, proportional, mirrored left-right alignment of something. Take the number 8 for example! Whether you cut it horizontally or vertically down the middle, it is still perfectly symmetrical!"

"If you love symmetry so much, then why are there white stripes on _only _the left side of your hair? That doesn't exactly fit your definition of symmetry." Soul asks, slightly confused.

Death the Kid freezes for a moment. Then, as the girl sitting behind him sighs, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapses. The whole group stares at his limp form lying on the floor, shocked.

"Jeez, you've done it now. It took me forever the last time this was brought up to talk him out of _shaving_ his head. Do you think that you could watch your mouth next time, eh pretty boy?" The girl that was previously sitting behind Death the Kid is now squatting beside him. She has honey-blonde, straight hair that passes her shoulders. Her eyes are blue, and just a touch lighter than Tsubaki's.

"Pretty boy?" Soul says, miffed.

"AHAHAHA! Sis, why did Kiddo fall down? Ooh, is he hugging the floor _backwards_ again?" A girl sitting to the right of Liz's chair speaks up. She has blonde hair cut in a bob that is lighter than her sister's hair and eyes that are also a lighter shade of blue.

"Yes, Patti, now will you please help me pick him up? I don't know how our teacher will handle a collapsed student...he may not understand Kid's...problem."

"Awright! HEEHEE, c'mon Kiddo, _up_ you go!" With a heave, they pick Death the Kid back up and place him in his chair. His head slumps forward, resting on the desk.

Turning to the rest of them, the girl introduces herself as Liz Thompson, then introduces her sister Patti. "I figure that we should introduce ourselves since our friend has already caused a scene. I'm Liz Thompson, and this is my sister Patti."

"Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you, Liz."

"Likewise, though I can't say the same about your white-haired friend."

"Look, it's not my fau-"

"Uh, um...is Kid OCD?" Maka timidly asks, yet managing to speak over Soul.

"You could say that." Liz mutters, looking pretty tired for just the first class of the day.

"Oh. Way to go, Soul!"

"_What?!_ How was I supposed to know that he'd freak out over it?"

None of the gang seem to notice that an adult, their biology teacher to be exact, sitting on a rolling chair has just entered the room and begun speaking to the class. He quickly pauses his speech when he hears them start to raise their voices at each other, however.

"You were insensitive! Clearly, with his love of symmetry, pointing out that he is asymmetrical because of his hair is a really stupid thing to do!"

"No, I think that you just like to blame everything on me!"

"Tsubaki, why aren't they arguing over something worthwhile, like _me_?"

"I don't know Black*Star...I think it's just best to let them work it out themselves. You know how Maka and Soul are..."

"Blame everything on you?! I wouldn't have to, if you didn't do _everything _wrong!"

The whole class was staring at them at this point. The whole room is deathly quiet, save for Maka and Soul's voices, and everyone has noticed except for Maka and Soul.

"I don't do everything wrong! You're just a violent, nerdy, flat-chested bookworm that gets mad at me just because you can!"

"EXCUSE ME? I am not-"

Freezing mid-speech, Maka slowly turns her head toward her desk, where her left hand is resting. Ah. So that's why it shook violently moments before. Impaled into her desk, and startlingly close to nicking the webbing between her thumb and pointer finger, was a knife, gripped firmly in their teacher's hand. As for their teacher, his eyes were calmly fixed on Maka as he peered at her from beneath his glasses. So this is Dr. Stein...

"Excuse _me, _but I would really prefer that you two pay attention to the lesson rather than argue. If you disagree, I will happily demonstrate that I actually have excellent, unerring aim."

Visibly gulping, Maka nods her head. Now smiling, their teacher pulls out his knife, slips it into the pocket of his coat, and makes his way back down the steps and to the front of the room.

Sighing, Maka gives up fussing at Soul. It's just her first day and that idiot has already made her look bad! Deciding to focus, Maka realizes that their teacher has a large _screw_ sticking out of the side of his head! This day can't get any weirder, more _frustrating_ for that matter. And it's only her first class of the day!

"Alright class, we'll start with a demonstration. Here, I have a fetal pig that I want you all to pay close attention to. I will first make an incision here, and then..."

The whole class shudders, and Dr. Stein continues as if his students aren't even in the room. He looks pretty spaced out when he's cutting into the poor, albeit dead, creature's body.

* * *

After Stein finished his dissection, his students were left to their own devices as they had a few minutes left before the bell.

"What kind of teacher starts off the first day with a dissection? We didn't even learn anything!"

"I did, maybe you just didn't pay enough attention, Soul!"

"Who would want to pay attention to _that_? Oh right, a dork like you would. It was pretty creepy. Although the knife he used that almost split your hand open was pretty cool!"

"Jerk! How can you even say that? He can't really do that anyway! He's a teacher, and he would get into serious trouble if he ever tried to hurt one of us on purpose! Besides, we're going to have enough trouble with this class as it is. We sit by Tsubaki, Black*Star, the egotistical idiot, Mr. OCD Death the Kid over there, Liz, and her insanely laughing sister Patti! This should be quite the year...it doesn't exactly sound fun, more like just plain stressful."

"I don't know...i'm _really_ enjoying it already." He smirks at her then, with his sharp teeth flashing.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, chapter 2! I really hope that it's decent, since it's my second attempt. That's right, this is the second result! The first time I tried to write it, I got to 3,000 words before I realized that it was just random nonsense my brain was spewing out. Why it took me 3,000 words to realize it, I haven't a clue. What a waste of an hour and a half. I'm still not sure that I completely like this one...it felt like a random place to stop, but then it might be enormous if I tried to go any farther. This one is a whopping 4,000+ word chapter. This is the biggest chapter I've posted _so far_ O.o **

**I really hope that by the time I write a few more stories, I'll get the flow of things under my belt. I am nowhere near as good a writer as some other authors on this site, but I hope that I can get better with time and practice!**

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you think. This will also greatly help me in becoming better (if it's a thought-out review). If I know what my readers want, I can pick up on what makes a story like this better. Whether you're a guest, or a member, leaving a review will seriously make my day! I honestly don't care if it's as short as "Nice job!" or "Didn't really like it." or "Too boring", I just like to know whether or not people are enjoying the story thus far.**

**The next update should be just a couple of days from now since it's the weekend and I'll have more time to write. I hope that you all enjoyed!**


End file.
